


Multiverse Book I: The Infinite Universe Crisis

by Neo_RealityEnt



Series: Multiverse [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Red vs. Blue, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_RealityEnt/pseuds/Neo_RealityEnt
Summary: The Original Earth has fallen, The Neo-Showalter Junta begins the next phase in their plan: to begin the conquest of The Multiverse, the last vestige of Humanity's Legacy.





	1. Prologue

Earth has fallen, after a five year conflict with a hostile force calling them The Junta, ninety-five percent of the Human Race had been wiped out in the conflict, being led by one of their own in his attempt to begin purifying the world for the utopia he envisions creating.

After several weeks of recovery following the final battle at the Atlantic Ocean, which resulted in the destruction of the last formidable resistance of Humanity, leaving pockets of resistance on mainland. The Junta set about the next phase in their ambitions plan, the conquest of the Multiverse, the final legacy of Humanity.

* * *

Ba Sing Se was known as the Impenetrable City of The Earth Kingdom, it was the size of a small country, a vast metropolis that had recently been liberated from The Fire Nation. Team Avatar was celebrating their victory in ending the Hundred Year War, with the culmination of Aang and Katara cementing their love for each other in a kiss.

That was the end of the story, and the book would close, at least in one universe, in another, The Metropolis was under siege, just moments when Katara and Aang made their kiss, a massive ship had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and a massacre had begun.

The strange hostile force was equipped with strange technologies that not even the Fire Nation could ever match, weaponry that burned into the armor and flesh of the benders, who, while was able to provide some form of resistance, were quickly snuffed out by the infinite number of this hostile race, and the tactical advantage it had over them.

Now, at The Earth Kingdom Royal Palace, was littered with bodies of the Earth Benders, Earth Kingdom Generals, and Kyoshi Warriors with a majority of Team Avatar being spread out, injured.

The Earth King, Kuei, was wounded with a pieced energy blade sticking out where his kidney would be, it was hard to tell if he would be able to survive if the blade isn't removed from. Iroh was lying on the ground, pain etching on his face as numbness had taken over his body from the pain he had received in the battle.

All the while, a dark robed individual, who was humanoid, but squid-like, was walking among the bodies of the Earth Kingdom Military, addressing the dead, injured, and dying, "Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Lord. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. The Multiversal scales tipped toward Utopia because of your sacrifice. Smile, for in death, you find true redemption and become children of Showalter."

While this individual was preaching, a Hulking figure wearing heavy armor with a golden headpiece that covered his whole head, was stabbing some of still living benders, who were still attempting to get back into the fight, albeit weakly, with a curved blade on underside of its strange weapon that had unleashed grenades upon the opposing force during the battle.

Fire Lord Zuko stood, cuts and bruises on his face, and his Jasmine Dragon Outfit burnt and torn up, glaring at the shadowy figure that stood outside the gates, watching his ship before he slowly began to turn, holding Avatar Aang by his outfit, speaking, his voice calm, and collected, "They thought their continent was the only one. They were wrong. They thought their world was the only world. And once again, they were wrong. They thought our Universe was the only Universe. And once again, they were mistaken."

The figure revealed himself from the shadows, his skin color was a mixture of black and Caucasian, his black hair was shaved down, he was wearing solid black hi-tech armor with grey trim, which had been equipped with belt holsters that contained a metallic black with a sliver trim hilt, along with that, the heavy armor was a black cape.

He dragged Avatar Aang, who was looking bloodied, but alive, "Does what they don't understand frighten them. They'll dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here… or should I say I am." Lord Eric clenched his free black-gloved fist as a glow emitted from it.

Aang, breathing heavily as Lord Eric removed his grip on his clothing and instead settled to grab him by the back of his head, spoke up, "The delusional of grandeur," he coughed, "Will bring only pain in the end for you."

Lord Eric ignored him as he looked towards Zuko, "The Key to the prison of the deposed Phoenix King, Ozai, or the Avatar's life, I'm sure you have a preference."

Zuko didn't answer, just glaring at with an intense flame in his eye as thoughts were racing in his head about how this person knew about all this, Eric frowned, "Fine, I'll go with your old preference."

Eric conjured a knife and slowly, and painfully, began applying it to the side of Aang's head, resulting in a scream of agonizing pain as blood began pouring out of the resulting torture, drenching it into the knife and hand. Pricking in to the point it was starting to touch the surface of his skull, the only thing that was keeping it from reaching his three layers of meninges that protected his brain.

Zuko's mind came back from his inner thoughts when he heard Aang's screams of pain, "Alright, stop!" He ordered.

Lord Eric complied, pulling the knife from Aang's head, though no doubt leaving a scar after it heals.

Aang's gasps began to come in shallow and rapid as he choked out, "Zuko wouldn't visit his father so soon, not after everything he's done."

Zuko lowered his head in shame when he pulled out the key that would unlock his father's cell from ruined outfit.

Eric smiled while Aang's eyes shot open wide upon seeing it and asked, "Zuko, why?"

Zuko stepped closer to Eric and Aang, "I wanted to know what happened to my mother, I believed he knew where she was."

"You're faith was misplaced Fire Lord, plus, I'm sure Mai wouldn't had liked that," Eric said curtly.

"Leave her out of this." Zuko seethed hotly.

"You would've went back to him for advice had I not interfered, and your precious person would've left you." Eric said.

Zuko's eyes widened. How would he know such a thing? His eyes narrowed, "I won't ask how you would know that, but rest assured, you won't win this." Zuko spoke determinedly.

Lord Eric almost wanted to laugh, but he had a feeling where this was going, so he decided to play along, "I have an army."

Zuko countered, "And we have The Greatest Earth Bender."

Suddenly, Lord Eric became encased in rocks, dropping Aang to the ground since the walls of rock cut off his grip on the Avatar.

Toph showed up, smirking at the distraction being a success, though her face became confused seeing Eric not surprised by what just happened.

Lord Eric remained nonchalant about everything, before, to everyone's horror, broke the pillars of rock that encased him up to the neck, creating debris around him.

"I'm not one to be violent towards women, only acting in self-defense, or in war being given no choice, but, I have no time for a fight," Eric snapped his fingers, promoting the hulking armored individual to remove his blood-coated blade from another of his victims, "Agent Maine, take care of her." He ordered coldly.

Agent Maine, once known as The Meta, placed his brute shot over his magnetic holster on the back of his armor, growled as he charged towards this Female Earth Bender, who summoned more pillars of Earth, which resulted in Maine ploughing right through them, though it was enough to slow him down, giving Toph enough time to Earth bend herself away from him before he could grab her.

Toph, with a proper distance, summoned some boulders from the ground and lunged them towards Agent Maine, who, with his enhanced strength, shattered them with his armored fists, though one managed to strike his head, shattering his EVA Helmet, revealing his face.

Zuko gasped seeing the damaged face of Maine, part of the skin looked severely burnt, much like his scar, but some of the flesh seemed so burnt off that part of the right side of his teeth and gums was visible.

Maine turned his head towards Toph, who couldn't see the scarred face due to her blindness, was able to detect his feet seemingly moving to get into a battle stance, Toph's fists curled up, the knuckles popping as she planned her next move.

Unfortunately, she was unable to prepare when Maine suddenly moved fast that Toph couldn't react when she found herself be slammed into the wall by being held by the throat. Agent Maine slammed his fist into Toph's stomach, before launching another strike to her head.

He then lifted her up by her throat, hoisting her up over his head, and held his free hand over her right leg to keep her there before slamming her down to the ground with a vicious thud.

Zuko was just about to assist Toph, realizing the danger she was now in, but Eric grabbed him by his wrist and took the key from him. Before launching a forearm to him, hurling him back into one of the palace pillars with his strength.

Sokka, getting a second wind, slammed his club on the neck of Agent Maine, but it had no effect on him, all it served was to break the club in half. Agent Maine turned to Sokka, who was starting to sweat and stammer out that they could be friends, realizing he was in danger. Suddenly, Agent Maine's helmet that was destroyed in his fight with Toph, suddenly began reforming around his scarred head.

Maine launched a kick to Sokka, launching him backwards into a crater that formed in the battle.

+(Spirit World)+

Avatar Roku, The Avatar before Aang, could tell the situation was grim, but could sense that this strange attack had caused an anomaly, he could sense a tear into the fabric of reality from this invasion. When he attempted to mediated to see what lied in this tear, he saw various images, various worlds that was filled with heroes and villains alike.

The past avatars appeared before Roku, knowing what was needed to be done, their eyes glowed in harmonious symphony, channeling their spiritual energy.

+(Earth Kingdom Royal Palace)+

Those that remained and The Invading force noticed the wounded Avatar began to go into the Avatar state, Team Avatar and the remaining Earth Kingdom Forces believed that the tide was going to turn for them.

But everyone went into horror and despair when they noticed Aang, still in his wounded state and unconscious from the amount of pain he was in, beginning to levitate, a faint blueish glow surrounding him and, without warning, shot him out of the palace, passing through the dark robed individual, who attempted to bisect with an ignited red blade, and going through the war-torn city.

After the briefest moments of silence, Lord Eric, staring where Aang was going, turned back towards everyone, noticing Katara's eyes widening upon making eye contact, walked towards her; kneeling, and asking, "Didn't expect that, didn't you, rest assured your boyfriend didn't leave on his own volition, the spirits have denied me the right to end him today, but I'll find him."

Eric stood up, turning to Maine and the speaker, who had deactivated his blade, and ordered, "Maine; Rukgor, I need you both for an assignment, me and my Assistant will be heading to Ozai's prison to round up another ally for the Junta."

"What is thy bidding milord?" Rukgor asked.

"You're mission is to head towards the Fire Nation Mental Health Facility and collect Azula, she may be of use to us." Lord Eric explained.

Rukgor, however, had to ask, "My lord, what need would we need to have of an unstable individual, according to the logs, she is not in her right frame of mind."

Lord Eric remained undeterred, "I believe your force abilities may be able to calm her mind, but I believe our medicine will be able to provide her mind the necessary recover it needs, once then, she will be use for us."

Rukgor and Maine bowed, and the three of them be to walk out before suddenly a fire blast struck Lord Eric's back, luckily, his armor's shields protected him, though he still stumbled from the impact.

Lord Eric looked over shoulder to see Iroh, who was still on the ground but his hand was extended out, showing he was responsible for the attack. Eric looked back to Maine and extended his hand out.

Maine, knowing what he was asking, unholstered his brute shot and handed it to him. Eric grabbed ahold of it and thanked him. He turned and began to slowly walk towards Iroh, who could barely move anymore due to the numbness.

Lord Eric kicked his foot over on Iroh's side so that he was now face up, staring at Eric.

Lord Eric tilted his head, "You're not one to make rash decisions, because that was a mistake,"

Rukgor saw Zuko running towards Eric, his fist encased in fire for a strike, so he reacted with using the force to trap him with the debris that was made from the conflict so that only his head was visible.

Lord Eric was ignoring the event that played out, and plunged the Brute Shot Blade down into Iroh's chest.

Zuko's eyes widened as he screamed in anguish, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Iroh gritted his teeth as he felt the fatal pain shoot through him. Eventually, his head, which had lifted in reaction to the stabbing, lied back down, his eyes devoid of life.

Lord Eric ripped the brute shot out of Iroh's chest and handed it back to Maine.

Zuko, heavily breathing in rage, seethed, "You're going…" he breathed out, "To pay for that."

Rukgor moved his hand, which resulted in more rocks to clamp around Zuko's mouth. He then placed a finger to his lips and hushed, "Shoo."

* * *

In another universe, a Mysterious Tower was lit in the night as a bright star began to head towards the tower.

Inside the tower, a mouse with rather big ears was speaking with a sliver-haired teen and a wise wizard when suddenly, the star crashed into the roof of the tower, alerting everyone, believing it to be an attack.

Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, and Riku, headed to the small crater, which, when the smoke dissipated, revealed Aang to be in the center of it, gasping for breath as he breathed out, "Eric…is coming…!"

Yen Sid, Mickey, and Riku looked at each other before Riku looked back and asked, "Who…?"

**MULTIVERSE Book I: The Infinite Universe Crisis**


	2. Chapter One: Undying Resolve

Lord Eric turned to Rukgor and Agent Maine, and spoke, “It is time for us to depart,” He placed two fingers to his right ear, “Command, we’re leaving, please send a drop ship for pickup outside the palace,”

Before Lord Eric and the others could head back out and wait for pickup, Katara struck Lord Eric from behind with a water whip she had formed from the oxygen in the air before summoning more water to encase Maine and Rukgor, turning it into ice to trap them.

Lord Eric turned around to see Katara glaring at him, her stance showing herself ready for battle, her long hair flowing from the small wind that came through the doors.

Eric cocked his head to the side, his face looking blank, as if he wasn’t at all intimidated by the Master Waterbender. Lord Eric then began unbuttoning his cape that was attached to his heavy armor so that it pooled to the floor.

“It seems I have no choice but to fight,” Lord Eric laughed, “Maine; Rukgor, seems we may have a tad bit of a delay,”

Katara struck first, summoning a massive wave of water to flow towards him. Eric crouched a bit and let out a “COME ON!”, pulling out his hilt and igniting a forest white blade which sliced through the wave of water, resulting in steam forming due to the intense plasma heat evaporating it.

Eric pulled out a hand pistol from his holster and aimed it at Katara, pulling the trigger and unleashing a bullet, Katara reacted, summoning a wall of ice to protect herself. The bullet struck the ice, piercing towards the center. Katara turned the ice back into water, but upon finishing, Eric was gone.

Suddenly, she heard the yelp of pain coming behind her, she turned to see Lord Eric pulling out the energy blade out of Earth King Kuei, due to the heat, it managed to cauterize the wound.

Lord Eric stared at the unconscious king, pulling out his pistol and, without anything to say, shot King Kuei in the head, killing him as Katara saw the now deceased king’s blood pouring out.

Enraged, Katara used the water to form ice spikes and launched them towards Eric, who began slicing though them with the energy blade. Unknown to either of them, Zuko was channeling his fire bending to break out of his captivity, the rocks began to crack and fracture from the intense heat. Now free, Zuko launched a barrage of fire from his arms.

Lord Eric felt the heat coming from behind, he dropped his pistol and stretched out his now-free hand, to Zuko’s shock, absorb the fire and redirecting it back to the fire lord.

Maine, growing impatient of this game Eric was playing, broke out of his icy prison, and unholstered his brute shot, jumping high into the air, the blade stretched out to strike, Katara turned and bended another wall of ice, only for it to shatter to the brute shot blade when it crashed into it, throwing Katara back towards Eric, who caught her and tossed the master waterbender to Zuko, crashing them a couple of more feet away from Maine and Eric.

Eric and Maine stood side by side as Katara and Zuko got back up, readying for another fight.

+(Kingdom Hearts Universe)+

In the Mysterious Tower, Aang, who had fell unconscious after alerting the strange people he encountered of the coming danger, was being tended to by Riku, who was using his Curaga to heal his injuries.

Riku’s mind was racing with various thoughts, who was Eric? He did know one thing, it wasn’t a intimidating name, it was pretty common. But he was curious about one thing, was this Eric working for Xehanort? Had the Thirteen Darkness found their final member?

After further healing, the scar by the side of the tattooed boy’s head disappearing, Aang’s eyes shot open as he let out a scream, “KATARA!”

Riku quickly reacted, grabbing the boy’s shoulders in an effort to restrain him, since while his wounds had healed, he would be incredibly sore.

“Hey kid, calm down, you’re in Master Yen Sid’s tower,” Riku spoke, “Take a deep breath, we need to know what’s going on.”

Aang breathed in through his nostrils, the events that had happened were still replaying in his head, this wasn’t supposed to happen, he thought, why was happening? He and his friends just ended a war and now it seemed another was coming…

King Mickey came into the room, making Aang’s eye widened slightly, an anthropomorphic mouse? Was this some sort of spirit world? He wasn’t surprised by the fact there was a walking mouse, heck, it could be worse, he could’ve been encountering the face stealer.

Mickey smiled seeing the young boy awake, “Hello! We never got to introduce ourselves, I’m King Mickey!”

“Riku.” The sliver-haired teen spoke.

Aang got up, feeling soreness throughout him, and bowed, “Avatar Aang.”

Riku and King Mickey shared a look, “Avatar?” Riku asked after looking back at the boy.

Aang looked confused, they never heard the Avatar?

“Yeah, the bridge between the real world and the spiritual world,” Aang quickly explained.

_I’m afraid that they don’t have such a thing in this universe._ A voice spoke out of nowhere, startling Riku and King Mickey, before they could ask where the voice came from. Avatar Roku appeared in transparent blue besides Aang, _“Greetings otherworlders, I am Avatar Roku, Aang’s predecessor.”_

“I believed I had sensed a spiritual presence within the boy,” Master Yen Sid said, standing at the doorway.

Aang looked at Roku confused, “What do you mean they don’t have an avatar in this universe?”

Avatar Roku turned to Aang, and explained, _“I’m afraid me and the other of your past lives had to transfer you out of our universe and find another.”_

Aang’s eyes widened, and exclaimed, “Then we need to head back!”

Avatar Roku shook his head, _“I’m afraid we cannot, if we head back now, we fear the end result will be disastrous,”_ he reasoned.

Aang gritted his teeth, he was worried for Katara, his friends, and his entire world being in danger.

_“But rest assured Avatar Aang, we may be able to get help from this universe,”_ Roku turned to Master Yen Sid and bowed, _“I believe an explanation is going to be required about our situation.”_

+(Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe)+

A standoff between Maine, Lord Eric, Katara, and Zuko. Before any one could make a movement, hulking figures arrived through the Royal Palace Entrance.

Physically imposing beings, typically standing more than a foot taller than an average human. They were vaguely reptilian in overall appearance, with leathery skin, reverse-jointed legs and sharp claws and teeth. Their large hands had two fingers and two thumbs. But their most distinguishing trait was their jaw structure, which is made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face.

Their armor were diverse, ranging from a variety of dark shaded coloring such a maroon, yellow, orange, and white.

They were Sangheili, a race from a universe where Humanity had fought them and a Religious Hegemony of multiple alien species known as The Covenant for twenty-seven years.

Some had drawn Energy Swords out upon seeing Katara and Zuko, while others held onto plasma based weaponry, ready to join in on the fight. But before they could receive an order from their leader, a wall of stone summoned from the ground, blocking the entryway that closed off any more reinforcements for Eric.

Some of the remaining Earth Kingdom Generals, and benders came to the aid of Katara and Zuko, ready for one final stand against the invaders.

Lord Eric, however, remained impassive, simply drawing out his white-bladed lightsaber, and stretched out his arm, holding out the blade to them.

The Junta charged, whilst The Earth Kingdom’s defenders made their last stand.

Plasma bolts began coming out of their rifles, though the Earth Benders summoned walls of rock to protect themselves from the incoming fire. Lord Eric jumped to the top of the wall, landing perfectly in front of them before heading down to strike one of the Generals while an Elite threw a plasma grenade that suck onto the wall, destroying it when it ignited.

Zuko unleashed a volley of fire, but only performed minimal damage due to the shielding that protected them, Eric was battling Captain Yung, slicing through the boulders that the Earth Captain launched towards him.

Agent Maine was facing Katara, who was whipping Maine with several ice blades she had formed, the sharp edges pierced him, but it had no effect on him, his injuries kept regenerating, upon one of the ice heading towards him, Maine shattered it with a heavy punch, but Katara quickly took the shattered ice, and formed ice binding around his wrists. But Maine remained undeterred, resorting to using his feet for attacks.

The Benders and Elites were engaged in brutal combat. Plasma and boulders were being exchanged from both sides, Whenever Elites got close to them, they would unleash hidden plasma short blades from their armor.

In a matter of time, the already damaged Royal Palace was growing worse, plasma grenades had further caused structural damage, resulting in the benders having using their bending to keep the structure parts from crushing them, however getting them to protect themselves gave the Elites the opening they need, the became firing plasma bolts to the benders, causing their armor and flesh to burn away, and weakening their strength from holding the structure up. Eventually, their power waned, some having already died from the firing, and the structure had crushed the remaining benders.

Rukgor, finding this conflict reaching the end point, channeled the force to shatter the ice imprisonment, leaving a lone ice shard levitating in his palm, his target, Captain Yung.

Captain Yung, while still fighting a losing battle, had witnessed the death of his remaining comrades, his mind went blank as he realized the reality of situation, he needed to—

Before he could finish his train of thought and plan, the ice shard pierced the back of Yung’s head, reaching deep into his brain, blood pooled out as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Lord Eric, holding his lightsaber, turned to Rukgor and glared, “You took my kill.”

Rukgor just shrugged, “This skirmish was already over before it began, I just want to move to the next universe already.”

Zuko, having avoided suffering the same fate as the other benders, fired one last massive fire barrage towards Rukgor and Eric, but the force-wielding Quarren simply held out a hand to force absorb the fire.

Katara, reaching her stamina limit, collapsed to her knees just Maine launched a kick towards her, due to her kneeling, Maine missed his target.

Just as Maine turned and was prepared to kill her, Lord Eric placed a hand on his cuffed wrists, “They know when they are beaten.”

Maine looked at Lord Eric and nodded his head, shattering his ice cuffs before walking off.

Lord Eric walked towards the kneeled master waterbender, and began to speak, “Master Katara, your comrades have fought admirably, but you’ve reached your end, however, I’ve decided not to kill your friends, so long as you come with us. You could be a way to get to Aang.” He said.

Katara scowled, “I’ll never be a—”

Lord Eric cut her off, “Then you and your friends will die.” He retorted harshly. Pulling out a pistol and targeting her unconscious brother Sokka.

Katara’s eyes widened, “Stop,” Lord Eric turned to her as she continued, “Spare my friends and I’ll come.” She said defeatedly.

Lord Eric lowered his gun, “Fine, Rukgor!” he called out. Rukgor turned to him, holding Zuko up with the force.

Eric ordered, “Drop him, he gets to live this day,” Rukgor complied, throwing Zuko into a pillar, the impact knocking him out.

Lord Eric could hear the humming noise of drop ship before a loud explosion destroyed the wall that kept everyone in the palace.

Agent Maine came back, his brute shot, having been cutoff from it during the skirmish, was holstered on the back of his armor again. Eric turned to Maine, “Friend, please escort our new prison to the ship, we’re leaving for our next objective.”

Maine nodded, walking towards Katara, and picking her up bridal style and began making his way to the ship, Rukgor placed his finned hands inside his robes, walking off to join with Maine.

Lord Eric took one last look at Sokka, who starting to come to as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Eric, Maine holding Katara, and Rukgor walk off to their ship before falling back to the realm of unconsciousness.

+(Kingdom Hearts Universe)+

The atmosphere around Master Yen Sid’s main chambers was tense after Roku and Aang had explained everything, for Yen Sid, Micky, and Riku, this cataclysm threat was on Xehanort’s level, maybe even surpass it.

Riku was pacing back and forth, while Aang was frowning. Roku had long since left to return to the spiritual realm.

The silence was broken when Riku asked the question, “So, what do we do now?”

Master Yen Sid closed his eyes as he thought about the situation before opening them.

“Micky; Riku, we must prepare, you two will need to get Aqua from the Realm of Darkness.” Master Yen Sid finally said.

Somewhere else in their universe, a world that was a barren wasteland with massive craters and scars within mountains from the legendary Keyblade War laid a lone figure sitting inside the opening the mountain’s massive hole that was formed in the war, overlooking the hundreds of Keyblades that laid embedded in the ground upright.

The figure was wearing the heavy cloaks of the Organization XIII, seeing dust pass by blades before moving his head up to see a bluish glowing Heart-Shaped Moon in the sky.

The figure finally spoke, his voice laced with anticipation, “Now it begins…”

He stood up, conjuring a dark portal with just the raising his open-palmed hand before walking inside it, vanishing along with the portal to parts unknown, leaving the Keyblade Graveyard World with nothing but wind and dust…along with a Lingering Will kneeling as a small black aura glowed from its helmet.


	3. Attack on Multiple Fronts

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were heading up the stairway to Master Yen Sid's chambers, the events of Arendelle fresh on their minds, after their adventure was over there, they were summoned to Master Yen Sid's Tower…and they were late to the proceedings, much to Donald's agitation.

Sora opened the door to the main room, greeting Riku, Mickey, and Yen Sid, "Sorry, we're late!" he said, walking up to them.

Mickey smiled, "It's okay. You got here as fast as you could." He assured.

Sora was about to speak up, but noticed the strange boy that was sitting on the side, looking a bit distant and in a mediative pose, "Uh, who's that?" Sora asked, pointing at Aang.

"Ah, that's something I wish to explain, this boy resides from another Universe." Yen Sid said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy just seemed confused, did Master Yen Sid mean another world?

"Did the Organization had something to do with it?" Donald asked.

Yen Sid shook his head, "No, I'm afraid it's more complicated, you see, the boy isn't from our worlds, he resides in a universe that doesn't contain the people or creatures we fight." He explained.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked shocked. A world that didn't have Heartless? Was that even possible?

Aang opened his eyes, getting out of his mediative state, "My Universe was attacked, we had just ended a hundred year war, then, we were attacked afterwards by a force, I got sent here by my past lives, with me being here, I'm likely going to be followed soon."

Goofy did his signature thinking, "Hmm, is it possible The Organization _might_ be connected?"

Aang shook his head, gripping his hands, "I don't know about any Organization, but these people, they weren't from my world, they struck without warning, killing many people in the city, the things I know is that the leader of this invasion was called Lord Eric."

Sora placed his hands behind his head, "Huh, Lord Eric, doesn't sound like he's with The Organization," Sora suddenly remembered something, "Oh wait, The Organization, something happened on the last world we were at, something attacked one of the members, Larxene, she seemed to came us to warn us of someone hunting, but we got busy with everything and this figure attacked her, we tried to find out what happened, we heard a scream and then all that remained was someone wearing another one of the robes, he looked at us, then just left."

Riku, Yen Sid, and Mickey looked at each other in worry, someone was attacking The Organization? Maybe an internal strife? No, that couldn't be.

"Hey, at least we tracked down Ventus. Vanitas told us that he's inside Sora's Heart." Goofy reassured.

Jiminy Cricket popped out of Sora's hood, and added, "And so did Ansem The Wise in his data, so it's almost certainly must be true." Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement.

Mickey looked hopeful, "That's great! Now we can rescue Ven."

However, Riku voiced the flaw in that, "Maybe, except Aqua's the only one who knows where he's hidden. We still have to find her first."

Suddenly, something stir deep in Sora's heart when Riku said that, as if someone else was talking through him when he spoke, "I'll go."

Jiminy, Donald and Goofy jumped in shock by Sora sudden statement, "What?!"

Mickey had to ask, "Is that wise?"

Yen Sid had to once again remind him, "You need the power of waking, Sora. Do you have it."

Sora scratched the back of hair, his face scrunched in frustration when he answered, "Uh…no? Probably not."

"Without that power, you are not ready to face the realm of darkness." Yen Sid explained.

Still, as always, Sora was stubborn, "C'mon…!" Riku laughed this.

Sora turned to him with a glare, "What's so funny?"

Riku shook his head with a smirk, "Sorry, Master Yen Sid knows you a little _too_ well." Riku said, turning back to Yen Sid, "He said you'd try to stage a half-baked rescue."

Goofy and Donald held their hands to their mouths to stifle their laughter, and failed miserably. Mickey joined in too, along with Aang, finding their camaraderie fun after everything that had happened, he need to relax.

"Yeah! Laugh it up!" Sora said, annoyed at the laughter.

Riku wanted to reassure him, "Sora, I know you're volunteering because you're worried about me, and Mickey."

Sora bowed his head and answered, "Yeah."

Riku placed a hand his shoulder, "Well, thanks. But, the power of waking's important. You can come to the rescue once you've got that. Sound fair?"

Sora nodded with a smile, "Yeah. All right," he said, "But be safe. No reckless stunts."

Riku smirked, "Yes, sir."

Donald and Goofy huddled together with Jiminy jumping on top of Donald's hat, Donald whispered, "Sora's the reckless one."

Jiminy countered, "No, not exactly. He just doesn't think."

Goofy responded, "If only he listened to Master Yen Sid the way he listens to Riku. That would be a good start."

"I'm listening now."

The trio turned to see Sora glaring down at them, arms crossed, not amused with their comments. The group shared a laugh.

Yen Sid then finished the meeting, "Very good. Sora will continue his journey to build his powers, while Mickey and Riku will focus on the search for Aqua." He then looked over to Aang, "Avatar Aang, while I try to figure out how to deal with the other threat that lingers in your world, perhaps it be best to travel Sora, Donald and Goofy."

Aang bowed, joining with others in saying, "Yes, sir!"

Aang still had to wonder, what was the current state of his universe.

+(ATLA Universe, Ba Sing Se)+

The Junta were rounding up the citizens in various sectors of the country-spanning city. Elites, along with with sliver armored troopers from a Universe that has had war that's lasted for over a thousand generations, They were the Old Republic Era Sith Troopers. They were using devices that split the populaces, tracking records of their pasts for any form of criminal activity.

The prisoners were rounded up from their cells and brought before those who deemed 'guilty' in the eyes of The Junta. All while this happening, a squadron of reversed engineered Covenant Phantoms were flying over the events that were taking place, one them containing Lord Eric and Katara, with one of the hatches opened for Eric to see what was going on.

Katara was glaring at him from behind, "What are you intending to do with these people, we haven't done anything wrong."

Lord Eric didn't turn around, his arms crossed behind his back as he surveyed everything, "You see, that's where you are wrong, you may have ended a hundred year war, but the fact remains that there's still problems that linger in your universe, that lingers in all universes. A Corruption, a cesspool of darkness that infects and destroys everything around it. You and your friends should be very aware of that, you may have ended a major problem, but the smallest details have been left unchecked." Eric finally turned to Katara, his expression unreadable as he finished, "This is just the beginning of massive campaign to end it."

The comms suddenly came to life, a voice on the other end of the communications spoke, _"Milord, we've rounded up the Guilty ones, what are your orders?"_

Katara's eyes grew wide in fear as realization struck her. He-He wasn't…

"You may fire when ready." Eric coldly stated.

Katara broke the grip of the creature that was holding her back and rushed to Eric, screaming, "You can't do this!"

Eric grabbed her shoulder, moving his free hand to move her head away from what was about to happen, "Shhh, don't watch, cloud your mind to drown out the noise."

Down below, screams of millions cried out in terror as Plasma energy scorched through the sectors, wiping out many who were deemed Guilty by The Junta. Within minutes, hundreds of thousands laid dead beneath the feet of The Junta.

Katara, unfortunately, didn't drown out the noise, bursting into tears when the cries of anguish and firing happened, she scowled at Eric when it was over, "You're a monster." She sneered.

Eric gave a forlorn look, "Not the first time I've been called that." He said, "I'm afraid you don't understand the severity of things, this population was dealing with a heavy amount of crimes and corruption, my devices were used to separate the populace so I can make it easier to remove them without condemning the innocent. I have removed this cities cesspool, and I know this is hard to believe, but I do take grief in how everything had come to this."

Before Katara could even respond, the comms came back online, _"Milord, a group of people wishes to meet with you, they managed to get pass our security, they wish to speak with you"_

Eric nodded, before making another radio contact, "Agent Maine, my attention is needed elsewhere, I trust you and the squad can get to Ozai."

Katara was now confused, "Why do you need _him_?" she asked.

Lord Eric turned to her, "I need more soldiers, while he's been deposed, his influence still lingers."

+(With Agent Maine and Squad)+

Agent Main growled over the latest orders given to him by Eric, taking notice of Rukgor's transport heading elsewhere, likely to recruit Azula, he received the coordinates to the Fire Nation's Capital City Prison, where Ozai was kept on his holo map display. He and the squad was briefed about a squadron of Junta soldiers were busy distracting the greater Fire Nation forces, allowing them to take advantage of the chaos to get into the prison with minimal inference.

The Phantom passed by the Junta Warship that striking the outer edge of the city, The Fire Benders doing everything they can to make certain that ground troopers didn't get in. Once on the outskirts of the Capital City Prison, Agent Maine and Squad got off the Phantom, weapons ready for what awaited them.

+(With Lord Eric)+

Lord Eric's phantom drop ship arrived at the base his capital ship's gravity lift, his assistant, his white skin complexion tanned and his brown hair kept in formal manner was with This Universes' Once Earth Kingdom Secret Police Force, The Dai Li.

Eric had gotten off the ship and walked up to The Assistant, who turned and smiled at him, before bowing, "Milord, as you are well aware, these are The Dai Li Agents of this universe, they managed to get past our security guarding the gravity lift, they've come to offer their allegiance to us."

Lord Eric smiled, "I see," he turned to The Dai Li, "And how do I know this isn't a coup attempt, after all, your fall from grace was because of your corruption, what's to say I don't just kill you all right here."

The Dai Li bowed, one of them speaking for them, "You have no reason to trust us, we've acknowledged that, you know what we've done, while our loyalty to you would be considered to be doubtful, we will offer something in the event even if _one_ of us was to go rouge on you: Our very lives."

Lord Eric chuckled, "So, what you're saying, is if one of you were to betray me, I would have your permission for all of to die by hands, I must say, that is an intriguing offer," he seemed to ponder something for a moment, "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer, but some ground rules are going to be made: You will report to me, your little indoctrination techniques will not be needed in the grand scheme of things unless ordered, and like you offered, any attempts to betray me will end in all of you dying, do I make myself clear."

The Dai Li nodded, Eric finished, "Good," he gestured to Katara, "Now, I want you take our prisoner to her cell onboard the ship."

+(With Rukgor)+

The Mental Facility in The Fire Nation was looked at by Rukgor as a complete disaster, the fire nation's budget was so engrossed in the war, they've neglected the psychological aspect war bring to everyone participating in it. Even the most basic essentials needed to help them were not in the facility. Rukgor made a note to ask Eric to question Ozai when they got him.

Rukgor walked through the halls of the building, effortlessly absorbing the fire bender's attacks with the force, cutting down any of the opposition that stood in his way with his Lightsaber. The Hot Plasma scorching through them. They were no match for him, the force was his weapon, greater then any element these Benders of this world could use. Maybe The Avatar would pose a challenge, given his spiritual connection and mastery of all four elements, but that's exactly why Eric had faced him when they attacked.

He stopped when he was at the door to his targeted package, he was warned his the blue flames Azula would unleash on upon him when freed from her restraints. He opened the door, seeing Azula in a Straitjacket and muzzled to keep her from roasting anyone who entered alive.

Rukgor subconsciously willed the force to remove the muzzler and Straitjacket, releasing Azula from her confines, and charging towards him in her state of rage, he stood still, waving a hand and muttering, "Sleep." Causing her to collapse, the fire she summoned to dissipate, in front him.

His work done, he made contact with a Phantom to come pick him and Azula up.

+(With Agent Maine and Co.)+

Agent Maine was with his squad, tearing apart the prison piece by piece, blood was coated on the blade of the brute shot, Sith Troopers and Elites fired blaster rounds in other directions, taking many Fire Benders out of the equation.

Maine holstered his Brute Shot over his back when he was closing in on Ozai's cell, he grabbed the key Eric had given him to unlock the cell, Maine didn't know why Eric wanted Ozai freed, but was going to follow him to the end, through the good and bad.

A fire bender guarding the cell released a barrage of fire, but it served no effect as Maine ignored it hitting his armor, walking towards the bender and tightly grabbing his stretched out arm with in a vice grip, making The Bender yelp in pain, and going to one knee.

All the while, Ozai hid in the shadows of his cell, watching this brutish creature breaking his former subordinates arm, he was interested in what the creature was wearing, it was unlike anything he had seen before, even the weapons he was seeing, it was interesting to say the least. They seemed capable of firing an extreme heat that burned the very armor and skin of whoever was hit by it.

Maine, meanwhile, was applying even more pressure into the Bender's arm, the sound of breaking bones could be heard as The Guard screamed in pain. Maine let go, leaving the guard to grasp his broken arm with his other, but his attempt to move was swiftly halted when Maine grabbed his head and slammed him hard into the bars of the cell. He began repeatedly slamming the guard into the bars so many times, and with so much force that his face smashed in, blood pouring out and heavy dents formed into his skull from the steel bars.

He dropped the dead bender, before opening the cell door with the key, The Brute walked in the cell to meet Ozai, who looked up at him calmly with a steely gaze.

"What do you want?" Ozai asked steely.

Maine simply growled and reached into his armor waist belt and pulled out a holo communicator, activating it. Lord Eric appeared, Ozai was trying his best not to be fascinated by the advancement this force had.

"Ozai, please to make your acquaintance." Lord Eric said.

"You've come to me for a reason, what is it" Ozai went straight to the point.

Eric smirked, "I need your presence, as you know, not many were happy with The Fire Nation's defeat in your war, and I'm well aware you lost your bending, as such, you only have one use for me, to be a voice to those disgruntled to join my Junta to fight for a greater cause." He explained.

Ozai, however, was skeptical, "What do I gain from any of this, from what I'm hearing, you be gaining everything from this arrangement."

Eric answered, "Why, the restoration of your powers and the head of Avatar Aang."

Ozai's eyes widened, he can get his bending back, if that was indeed the case, this person was likely more powerful then The Avatar.

"What is your name?" Ozai asked.

"My name is Lord Eric, and I will say this: The Phoenix will rise again." Eric declared.

Ozai didn't see any alternative.

+(Onboard The Neo-Showalter Junta Capital Ship)+

Lord Eric was through the halls, heading towards the bridge, with The Assistant in tow, it had been about an hour since he ordered the full departure of the Junta Fleet. Agent Maine, and Rukgor had successfully returned with their objectives. Azula was kept in the medical wing of the ship to be tended to, while Ozai was being briefed about the objective he was given to carry out by Rukgor, while also expressing that the Mental Health of people should've been a priority during the war.

Once reaching the bridge, Lord Eric walked up to Blue-Skinned Figure wearing a White Imperial Uniform, "Is all in readiness?"

"Yes milord, our Multiverse-Traveling Hyperdrive is nearly ready for launch, our estimations of arrival should be within the day" The Officer spoke, turning around, revealing his blue skin and piercing pupil-less red eyes to look at Eric. He was once The Grand Admiral in another universe, Mitth'raw'nuruodo, or better known as, Thrawn, "Our scanners detected where the tear occurred for The Avatar to escape, once everything is set, we will travel to that universe and reap the benefits."

Lord Eric nodded, "Thank you Thrawn, by the way, I've personally accommodated your quarters with several artworks and scrolls of this universe, for your study of the inner workings."

Thrawn nodded before noticing the blast doors opening to reveal The Dai Li Agents bring Katara to the bridge, who slightly flinched seeing the blue humanoid with blood red eyes. Katara took a breath.

"What do you—" Katara's voice gave out to see the vastness of space, if this any other time, she would said it was beautiful seeing the vast ocean of stars.

Lord Eric turned and gave a smile, "Katara, I wanted you to see this, for in mere moments, you will be awe of the wave of travel you've never seen before." Eric turned to the communications and asked, "Engineering, is the hyperdrive a go?"

_"Yes sir, we await your command,"_ one the engineers reported.

"Begin the sequence." Eric ordered.

Outside, All around the capital ship began to generate energy which eventually culminated in it being fired off the ship at the front tip, blasting outwards into space, creating a massive portal, the energy had enough strength to rival the energy of black holes.

"Junta Fleet, begin entering." Lord Eric commanded.

One by one, the fleet began entering the portal, showing a wave of stars warping as everything outside began moving fast, Katara was in awe at seeing the stars reacting to all this.

When the last ship entered, The portal closed, disappearing into the vastness of space.

+(Kingdom Hearts Universe | Realm of Darkness)+

The Hooded figure sat on one of the rocks of the shores of The Dark Margin. Feeling the echoes of voices in his head, he tuned them out, staring at the moonlit shore. How long had it been since he was last here? Maybe a decade, time didn't really exist in the Realm of Darkness, so maybe it could've been just yesterday he was last here. He had visited the worlds, seeking intimate knowledge and finding the keys to the light and darkness.

_Sora._

Ah yes, The Keyblade Chosen One, Kingdom Hearts' hero, he wondered, they had to already be aware of the coming danger, his mere existence alone showed that time had been altered.

_Enough musing_ , he thought to himself, it was time to collect something, he could feel the darkness of the world pulsate.

Intruders. Yes, Sora's friend Riku, and the King, Mickey Mouse. They were right on schedule. Despite the alternations, certain events were still in motion. He snapped his fingers, summoning Heartless Shadows to go and distract them. He stood up, walking onto the surface of the ocean before plunging into the depths.

+(World Routes)+

The routes between Worlds began feeling surges of power when suddenly, a tear occurred, opening a massive portal where The Neo-Showalter Junta Capital Ship began emerging from vortex. The Rest of the Fleet was redirected to another universe in the midst of their travel through the Multiverse, it was decided by Eric that they would rendezvous once everything was done, wanting to make establish contact with another faction he wishes to recruit into the fold.

Eric, during the travel, had resigned himself to his private quarters, guards occasionally seeing a faint glow at the bottom edge of the door, after the ship had arrived to its destination, Eric emerged from his quarters and arrived onto the bridge.

One of the Elite Majors gave an intel report upon seeing Eric arrive, "Milord, our ship has encountered strange vessels on the edges of the worlds around here, we've mobilized several fighters to help escort us through the debris and vessels."

Eric nodded before turning to Rukgor, and Agent Maine, "Rukgor; Maine, I have an assignment for you, if my memory serves correctly of the timeline, Sora and his friends are currently in San Fransokyo, it's only a matter of time before they depart and are informed of Riku and King's current situation, me and The Assistant have other matters to attend to, so we need you to provide a distraction for them."

Agent Maine bowed, while Rukgor asked, "Milord, what about The Avatar?" Surely the boy must've been discovered and are making aware of our existence?"

Eric smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "The force will guide you on that."

Rukgor, however, had one last question, "What about you?"

Eric simply answered, "We're going to pay a Princess of Light a visit. Now get to your dropship."

+(San Fransokyo, some time later)+

Aang was extremely fascinated by the two worlds he had partake in with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, he was getting to know them when they were traversing through the world routes, learning about their adventures. A world of unique creatures in a world that was in an era of pirates, goddess taking part of the everyday life, and to seeing an advance civilization that surpassed the cold iron will of the Fire Nation's ships and machinery.

He was greatly worried about his friends, and the people of his world, he would've loved to show them what he was seeing, his short time in the hundred year war had given him clarity and patience after trying so hard to try and rush things in the past conflict.

Sora was a lot like him in many ways, his sense of loyalty to his friends, his determination to save those who are hurt by the machinations of individuals seeking to destroy; he could even tell the tone of his voice change whenever he bring up Kairi, the same kind of tone he would have when talking about, or to, Katara.

When it came to the heartless, the creatures of darkness, and the nobodies, he was hesitant at first to fight them due to his pacifism regarding taking lives, Sora had to help explain that when the heartless and nobodies are defeated, the hearts and bodies are free to for the person to become whole again.

He was getting to know more about everything from this universe's realm, he was stunned by the sheer advancements that _just_ this world had over the Fire Nation, he wondered if his universe would ever achieve such advancements.

But now, it was somber moment as Sora and Baymax II had just defeated the original one that was 'infected' by darkness by a dark, younger Riku, and Hiro was beside the original Baymax, holding a data chip, its heart, in his hand.

Sora was trying to convince Hiro not to destroy the chip, "But Hiro…isn't that Baymax's heart?" Hiro looked at him for a moment before turning the offline Baymax, placing a hand over his heart.

"It's okay" Hiro assured, "Baymax is _here._ "

He looked down at the chip, "I…should be the one." With declarative statement, Hiro was about to break the corrupted data chip in half.

However, the chip suddenly floated out of a surprised Hiro's hand, and skyrocketed towards another hand that reached out for it…

…Rukgor's hand. The Sith Warrior, and Agent Maine stood side-by-side with each other, with Rukgor inspecting the chip, "Interesting, to create artificial life from mere data that doesn't require your standard droids."

Everyone was shocked by the uninvited guests, Aang narrowed his eyes and harshly called out, "You!"

Rukgor looked up to see The Avatar standing beside Sora, "Ahh, The Avatar, I see you've met the Keyblade Wielder," Rukgor turned to Maine, "It seems Eric's projections were correct," He handed the chip to the Agent, "Scan the information and send the info back to command, I believe we might find some use with this, eventually."

Hiro, breaking out of his stupor, called out, "You can't have that!"

Rukgor ignored him, and looked towards The Avatar, "Boy, disappearing like that did no favors for anyone, I'm certain you've created paradox eventuality in the multiverse with your past lives' actions."

Aang kept his glare high, "What happened to my world!?" Not caring about the 'World Order' Donald had mentioned at the moment.

Rukgor let an amused laugh, "Do not worry boy, your world is safe, well as safe as massacring over a hundred thousand residents of Ba Sing Se, and sparing your friends in exchange for a captive."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror, especially Big Hero Six, massacre? Another world? What was going on?

"Y-You what," Sora spoke up, saying the thing Aang wanted to say but was too stunned to speak, "What do you mean massacre?"

"Simple, we weeded out the rotten scum from the roots, you should be grateful, Ba Sing Se now no longer has criminals uprooting the lives of the innocent." Rukgor casually explained, like what he just described wasn't a big deal.

Everyone was shocked at what this creature, casually disregarding life like it was no big deal, but Aang remembered something, "You mentioned a captive," He whispered, "Who did you take?"

Rukgor put his thick sharp finger to his tentacles. Mirroring a human stroking their chin, before extending out a finger, "Ah yes, Katara, she offered to be taken provided we don't kill any of your friends."

Aang's heart just stopped right, before his tattoos began glowing, showing he was entering the avatar state.

Besides Rukgor and Maine, everyone else stepped back in shock of the energy that was pulsating through the area.

Rukgor turned his back towards the enraged avatar, looking up towards the sky, seeing a high-tech blip passing over them, extending his hand out, reaching deep into the force, the blip began to forcibly be turned, some of the bolts breaking off during its resistance.

Rukgor, turning towards Big Hero 6, "You heroes have no involvement in this affair, as such, I'll provide you with something to do," Rukgor used his free hand to toss the data chip back to Hiro, "Do with that what you will, but now, let the games begin."

Rukgor threw his force-channeled hand deeper into the city, the blip racing towards to heart of San Fransokyo. The Blip passed over everyone, alerting Big Hero 6 to head to stop the blip from crashing, but not before Hiro told Sora, "Don't worry, we got this! You guys handle this!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons, and stood beside Aang as Agent Maine, and Rukgor drew out their weapons at the same time, ready for the fight at hand.

+(The Forest)+

Axel, as he liked people to call himself as instead of Lea, sat on a rock, overlooking the sunset and expanded forest.

"Hey Axel!" A female voice called out to him, he turned to see the Princess of Heart, Kairi, rushing towards him to show her new outfit.

Kairi was wearing a hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There were black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wore thick belted black boots. To complete everything, she was wearing thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist.

Axel turned to her, and smiled, "Hey, liking the look." He said as Kairi turned to show more features of her new wardrobe, as Axel finished, "Cut your hair too."

Kairi modded, happily smiling with her hands behind her back, "Mm-hmm. So, you gonna try yours on?"

Axel looked down at himself, still wearing the old Organization XIII Robe, as he answered, "Uhh…I dunno. Maybe later."

Kairi, however, was resilient, "But you always wear the same thing."

Axel smirked, "If ain't broke, don't fix it. This is how you pick me out of a crowd. I make myself easy to remember."

Kairi responded, "How thoughtful."

Axel gestured to an open seat on the rock as he continued, "Nah, not really."

Kairi sat down next to him, letting the silence between them last for a couple of peaceful moments, "Our training's almost finished." Kairi said, breaking the tranquility.

Axel nodded, "Yeah…"

Kairi then placed a hand over where her heart rested, "Somewhere inside me is Naminé. If we can free Roxas, we can free her too." She said, hope filling her voice as she turned to Axel.

"I guess so." Axel replied.

Kairi turned back towards the sunset, "Naminé was made when Sora freed me from his heart." She placed both hands over her heart as she continued, "So, now that she's a part of me again, I figured all was right."

She then looked around at the forest, "But she can't look at this forest, feel the wind on her face, none of it." She closed her eyes, "And if she could, it would be different for her." Kairi placed her on her hands on her heart once more, "Her time was short, but she lived it, and that makes it hers. What right did I have to take those feelings and experiences back? They don't belong to me. Nothing's as it should be. Not for her _or_ Roxas."

Axel, looking at her when she was speaking, sighed, "I know." He turned back to the sunset, "Way back when I was a kid, I met this other weird kid. Somehow, we became fast friends. Never saw him again— nearly forgot about him, too. Then, I met Roxas. Couldn't believe it. The two of 'em were identical." Axel suddenly remembered something, "Oh, I didn't tell Roxas. Didn't want _him_ to go vanishing on me, too."

Axel leaned back to stare up at the sky, "The kid's name was Ventus. He's one of the lost Keyblade Wielders we're looking for. Think he's still got _me_ memorized."

Kairi smiled, placing a finger on the side of her head, mirroring Axel, "Oh yeah. Very memorized." The two shared a laugh before looking back at the sunset.

Axel spoke up once more, "Now that we're going back, I'm worried about everything."

Kairi moved to allay Axel's concern, "Well, you don't have to worry alone anymore, Axel."

Axel smiled at Kairi before they both went back to the sun's tranquilizing aura and the forest a head of them.

Unknown to them, footsteps were cautiously approaching the pair, softly digging into the grass to not attract their attention. It was until they were within range and the sound of something charging up did Kairi and Axel noticed the presence.

"Don't. Move."

+(Realm of Darkness)+

In The Dark Margin, Mickey and Riku were dealing with a Demon Tide, having knocked Riku away from it and Mickey, his keyblade disappearing in a bright light as Mickey attempted to rush to his fallen comrade before the Tide swallowed Mickey whole, making him drop his keyblade on the edge of the beach.

Riku, quickly regaining consciousness, hollered out, "MICKY!"

The Tide began warping and changing into a sphere of pure darkness, it's energy cascading around The Dark Margin as Riku looked on, holding his sore arm. Suddenly, a violet hole began forming in front of the sphere before pushing out and bursting with a shadowy figure emerging, and landing on all fours in the sand. Mickey's head poked out of the sphere of darkness.

The figure cloaked in darkness stood up, walking towards the edge of the beach as Riku, clenching his shoulder, looked on. The figure picked up Mickey's keyblade as the king woke up to watch the event unfold.

The figure, now identified as a female as she softly spoke, "This keyblade…"

Mickey's eyes widened, he knew that voice, "Is it her?"

The darkness surrounding her began to dissipate, revealing dark attire, and familiar blue hair as she spoke, "Mickey…" Aqua turned, her eyes pure yellow, "You're too late."

Riku had a surprise expression, "Aqua!?" He exclaimed.

Mickey's face took upon a visage of despair as he asked, "What happened?" Though he knew the truth.

"You _abandoned_ me, that's what." Aqua snarled, holding the keyblade to the side, "Left me in this shadow prison for more than a decade, knowing what it would to me…"

Mickey looked away, the guilt gnawing at him, believing he should've came sooner, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Aqua turned around, and began to walk above the water, continuing to speak, "I reached this shore after endless wandering. Waited forever for help to arrive. But no one ever came. I lost my keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the heartless. You should have known I was stranded. Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? How frightening it is to have no one?"

Riku knew all too well what it was like, he clenched his hand into a fist.

Aqua then stopped at the center of the water, turning slowly, "But…then I met someone, he came to me when I was at my lowest, he showed me the truth, that all of the worlds throughout The Multiverse are nothing but encapsulating darkness and is in need of correcting."

Riku and Mickey looked back to her, she said someone came to her? Wait, The Multiverse?!

Riku spoke, "Aqua…"

Riku never got to ask his question, as the answer came in emerging form of a Organization XIII Robed Individual came from literally nothing, walking towards and standing beside Aqua.

The figure stared intently at Riku, and then turned his head up to see The King, his despairing reverberating into his conscious, "So," The figure, now able to be identified as Male from his voice, "Your Royal Majesty, did you like that? She's been wanting to tell you that for a long time now."

The figure looked at Aqua, then down to Micky's keyblade, "We have no need for such weak instruments here," he extended his hand out, summoning a warped version of Aqua's Rainfell Keyblade, "I have a gift for you."

Aqua stared at the keyblade in the hooded man's hand, before staring down at Mickey's, she looked back up and tossed it back towards the sands. She grabbed the hilt of the blade and rested it by her side, coldly asking, "Should we kill them?"

The figure looked back at them, he shook his head, "No…let them tell their master what has happened, let them drown in their misery."

The figure conjured a Corridor of Darkness behind them, the man stepped through it, followed by Aqua, who took one last look at the pair in disgust before entering.

The Heartless dispersed, releasing Mickey from his prison. He landed on his backside, his gaze never-ending at the dark margin ahead of him. Riku, still grasping his arm, walked towards, "Mickey, we need to head back, report to Master Yen Sid."

Mickey didn't seem to hear him, his mind still gnawing at him, Riku placed a hand on shoulder, "Mickey, you, I've been that state before to, remember? I gave into darkness years ago, we'll save Aqua, that I know of."

Mickey let a small smile creep up on him, nodding with some renewed confidence.

+(San Fransokyo)+

Agent Maine unloaded some grenades from the brute shot, which Aang blocked by summoning an Earth Wall from the ground. Rukgor, looking rather uninterested, lifted some cars with the force, tossing them towards the Keyblade Trio, which caused Donald to freak out from the amount of destruction being thrown their way.

Donald utilized Flare Force, unleashing a barrage of Rockets with his magic, which Maine stood and withstood the damage, his armor quickly reforming.

Rukgor turned to Maine when the smoke cleared as he walked up to him, "This is becoming rather dull, don't you think."

Maine didn't answer, opting to match his way over to the group, until Aang, rushing by a water tank, waterbending the liquid within it, bursting out of the tank and drowning Maine in water, throwing him back towards Rukgor, who just looked down with an unamused expression.

Rukgor sighed, "I'm going to take the vibe you're giving me as a yes." He moved a bit forward, "Get back up, we just need to keep these people occupied, so I might as well show a semblance of trying."

Rukgor drew his red-bladed lightsaber, charging towards Sora, who summoned dual keyblades and clashed with the lightsaber, surprising Rukgor, the keyblades didn't break from the contact with hot plasma.

"Interesting, in my universe, there are few materials that a lightsaber is unable to slice through, but it seems your keyblades are have a unique alloy, tell me, could I look at it?" Rukgor asked.

Sora gritted his teeth, his answer clear. Rukgor would've sighed if the circumstances were different, he force pushed Sora, his feet skidding on the ground, Rukgor then proceeded to levitate one of the keyblades and begun to examine it, a light blue computer analysis appeared over his left eye.

"Give it back!" Sora yelled, holding his sole keyblade.

While Rukgor didn't say anything, his facial expression, which was hard to see due to the tentacles, was shifting from curiosity to amusing, shock, and with an almost mocking smile, he looked back up to Sora, finally responding, "Make me."

Sora reached out with his free hand, and in a bright flash of light, the keyblade was back in his hand and out of Rukgor's 'grip'.

"I see," Rukgor tilted his head to the right, "What you're holding is solid light, made from the scraps of the original light this world harbored before your destructive Keyblade War that I was told, only the exact opposite of such power can destroy it. Even in these troubling times, it still feels good to learn."

"Troubling times that you're causing!" Sora shouted, readying himself.

Rukgor didn't make a reaction, only saying, "Your world only seeing things as light and dark; good and evil, in other universes, that meaning is more blurred."

Agent Maine walked towards his fallen brute shot, magnetically holstering it over his back once more, before going into a fighting stance.

Aang, Donald, and Goofy, ran back to regroup with Sora, the exhaustion building, but not ready to give in.

+(The Forest)+

"Don't. Move." A voice ordered Kairi and Axel, who were still sitting on the rock when the male, as they could tell by the voice.

"Aw man, you just made the biggest mistake of your life, you're deal with some pretty well-train—" Axel was cut off.

"We know who you are, and we don't care, we have a mission, and we're going to _personally_ see that its completed." The man said.

A de-camouflaging sound came around them as Eric stepped up to The Assistant, "So," Eric began, "What's it going to be, surrender, or consequence?" he asked.

Kairi lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, before shouting, "LIGHT!"

A brilliant flash blinded Eric and The Assistant covered their eyes, when the light died down, they looked to see Kairi and Axel had disappeared. Eric groaned, "I guess consequence then?"

The Assistant nodded begrudgingly, holding the blaster rifle in his hands, reaching for an earpiece, "Blade Squad, targets are on the loose, prepare to stop their attempt to escape. They couldn't had gotten far."

The Radio chattered, _"Yessir, they won't reach the exit. We're sending two of our men to assist you in capturing her."_

The Assistant nodded, "Copy that." He ended the transmission, and turned to Eric, "Shall we forge ahead milord."

In the greater forest, two members of Blade Squad had been given orders to break off from the rest to search for the target, Buva ''Moramee, and Jadregi Petctar, an Elite Major and Sith Trooper respectively, wielding blades, moved deeper, searching for the escapees.

Buva 'Moramee sliced some of the tress with the energy sword, opening gaps into the forest while Jadregi was looking around, his helmet scanning the area for any sign of movement. The lack of animal life certainly helps in this timeless realm.

Kairi and Axel, meanwhile, were keeping still behind the trees, trying to see if there was a passage way to avoid the soldiers and reach the gateway. Axel was unable to summon a corridor of darkness in this realm's immense connection with the light, where it rendered his ability with it inert.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching the trees they were hiding behind, sweat started forming as their hearts raced.

Step.

Closer.

Another Step.

More Closer.

Another Step.

Ever Closer.

Until…

"Buva!" A static voice peered into Elite's headpiece, "We received word to regroup with Eric and The Assistant!"

Buva nodded, turning around and walking away.

Kairi was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling heavily, the danger had passed for now—

_SLASH!_

Plasma energy sliced right through the tree, above Kairi's head, the tree collapsed on its right as a voice mocked, "Did you really think we'd fall for that?"

Kairi and Axel were met by Lord Eric, Buva, and Jadregi, their blades drawn, "Don't try and run," Eric ordered, "My Assistant will make certain running will be the _last_ _thing_ you ever do."

The Assistant was waiting deeper in the forest, his blaster rifle powered up, awaiting a signal to fire.

Axel and Kairi looked at each other and nodded, there was no use running now. They summoned their keyblades for combat. Eric looked at Buva and Petctar and gestured to deal with Axel while he deals with Kairi.

Buva and Jadregi charged as Axel's Flame Liberator clashed with the vibroblade before summoning a Chakram to block the incoming Energy Sword. Eric marched towards Kairi, who kept still and her grip tight on Destiny's Embrace in a defensive stance. He raised his Lightsaber and launched a heavy strike towards her, she blocked, but the strength was enough for her to stumble back a bit.

He continued moving forward, launching heavy strike after heavy strike, the lightsaber hitting the trees and resulting in more collapses as sparks began hitting them, igniting fire that was beginning to spread. Eric ignored the flames as he continued his heavy strikes, Kairi was backing up with each strike, eventually, she summoned a reflect to block the next heavy strike, bouncing the lightsaber off and Kairi launched a quick strike of her own, Eric blocked it, allowing her to utilize fire magic that launched from the tip of the blade, Eric opened up his palm, absorbing the fire but feeling slight pain from the intense heat. He gripped his hand once more and resumed fighting.

As this was going on, Axel, wielding a Chakram and Flame Liberator in his hands, was surrounded on the sides with the Elite and Sith Trooper gripping their blades tightly, feet moving to get into stances. When the leaf fell from the tree and landed on the ground, The Junta pair shifted forward, Axel quickly deflecting both blades and retaliating with throwing his Chakram into the Elite, while parrying the vibroblade attack. Quickly ducking from another attack and recovering his Chakram and blocking another attack from the Elite, suddenly the scent of smoke came into their senses. The Forest was on fire.

The three stopped their fighting when they saw Kairi and Eric separated by the flames, Axel moved to reach Kairi, but a blaster sound shot through the air. Kairi, hearing the sound, turned to see Axel, his eye wide, as sheering pain shot through him, he went to his knees before collapsing to the ground, his weapons vanishing, a noticeable spot on his back was scorched, burned through his cloak. Kairi looked up to see The Assistant had aimed his Blaster at Axel.

_'No! No! NO!'_ Kairi's mind began racing as her body began to glow with light, seeking a way out, before a blast emerged from her body. It was the last thing anyone saw at that moment.

+(Neo-Showalter Junta Capital Ship | World Routes)+

Thrawn was overlooking everything in the vastness of the World Routes. Him seeing the infinite universes had opened a pathway of so many interesting strategies and art to study on, various cultures that never were from his universe. The far reaches of endless knowing was now awaiting for him and The Junta. Eric saving his life at the hands of his former bodyguard allowed him to see the infinite universes, the endless artwork and artifacts that lay through the stars. As Thrawn was continued his musings, one of the crew ran up to him.

"Grand Admiral! Our scanners are detecting multiple bogies incoming, we await your orders." The Officer reported.

Thrawn didn't turn, seeing bits of darkness forming, he simply said, "Alert the flight unit, and prepare to defend the ship, we were told this was a possibility of occurring."

The Crew member nodded and rushed to comms to alert the ship for battle.

+(The Forest)+

The Flames grew worse, spreading further and further out, as Eric strained his eyes to regain his vision, he looked to see Kairi, the energy still pulsating, rushing towards Axel, who was still motionless, trying to revive him so they could escape. Eric walked towards them, as The Assistant, Elite and Sith Trooper were moving to surround the pair. Eric gripped Kairi's arm, pulling her away from Axel.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kairi screamed, her free hand moving back and…

**SLAP!**

Eric didn't react, his left cheek marked with a red handprint as Kairi tried to grip her sore hand, but Eric just pulled her further. Suddenly, a throbbing pain began to tighten its grip into his head, he let go of Kairi as he placed his hands on his head, backing away a bit.

"Milord!" Buva hollered, he moved to reach Eric but The Assistant gripped his shoulder and shook his head at him, knowing what was happening.

Eric's body began to glow a purple hue before his eyes suddenly turned to pitch black and suddenly let out a roaring, " **ENOUGH!** "

Energy burst out of him, and a scream reverberated around them, enough force to push the fire back a bit as a transparent figure levitated above everyone, the energy of Eric swirling around before suddenly moving forward towards the figure, as she screamed, her body began appearing less transparent and more solid, before the energy disappeared, absorbed into the now solid Naminé before she collapsed onto the ground.

The Sith Trooper, had he not been wearing his helmet to show it, had a look that screams 'What the hell was that!?'

Eric was down to one knee, clutching his head, and breathing deeply, his eyes returned to normal brown, he got back up. Kairi was looking at barely conscious Naminé, she couldn't believe it! Naminé was her own person!

Reality came back to her when Eric marched towards her and grabbed her arm, she summoned Destiny's Embrace into her free hand and made to swing at him but Eric caught her other hand and tightened his grip, making her drop her keyblade and vanishing it into light. Eric all but growled, "You're coming with us."

Kairi glared at him, as Eric spoke, "I'll admit you put up quite a fight young one, but you never were going to win this day."

Kairi's glare loosened, Young? He looked to be a few years older, but not _that_ old, to her.

Suddenly, the rest of Blade Squad arrived onto the scene, "Milord! We received contact with Thrawn! The Ship is under attack by the Heartless!"

Eric looked up, and nodded, he shoved Kairi to Blade Squad, and ordered, "Cuff her, we're leaving."

Buva, however, asked, "What about these two?" He looked at Axel and Naminé.

Eric answered frostily, "Leave them."

Kairi shouted, "NO!" and began struggling before one of the Blade Squad Members gassed her with knockout gas. All she saw was darkness surround her.

+(San Fransokyo)+

A part of the city was wrecked, Sora was limping slightly as he gripped The Kingdom Key in his hand. Big Hero 6 was incapacitated after they tired to help. Aang was breathing heavily as he leaned on part of the building that was beside him as Donald and Goofy were nearing fatigue as they were struggling to get back up. Rukgor and Maine, however, were still in shape and ready to continue fighting them if they so willed it.

But everything came to a halt with a small ball object floated towards them, passing through a surprised Sora, and stopping in front of Rukgor and Maine as it spoke to them, "Maine; Rukgor, I am pleased to report that the mission was a success, the Princess of Heart and Eric's group are currently heading back towards the Ship, you're needed back, The Heartless are attacking the ship, and they're going to need all the help they can get."

Just then, a Junta dropship arrived onto the scene, Rukgor looked up to see the dropship arrive above them, activating a gravity lift, He looked back to a shell-shocked Sora, "Well Sora, this was a fun distraction, but we need to get back to our jobs, farewell…" Rukgor said as he and Maine were ascending into the ship before it jettisoned into the sky and passing the world barrier.

Sora didn't react, his eyes widened as he dropped his keyblade, it vanishing into sparks of light, as his mind was processing what the monitor said.

When it finally came to, only one word. One scream, came out of him.

"KAIRI!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Infinite Universe Crisis [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807888) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [Neo_RealityEnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_RealityEnt/pseuds/Neo_RealityEnt)




End file.
